User blog:Mochizou/Plan C
Kieran: ''(thinking) It's been two months now since Gegi moved into Krew Hall. It's been a long two months and it's not been easy, looking after Gegi is hard work. I think now though, that we're finally starting to find a routine and Gegi seems happy now at Krew Hall, everyone else loves her and she fits in well. '''Lizzy: '''KIERI-KUN. STOP THINKING ABOUT GEGI'S BOOBS AND COME PLAY GAMES WITH US '''Kieran: '''I WASN'T LOOKING AT HER BOOBS ''Gegi looks at Kieran who in turn blushes Gegi: 'Kieran '''Kieran: '''Yeh Gegi '''Gegi: '''Do you want to see my boobs? '''Lizzy: '''GO KIERI-KUN '''Cam: '''I thought you weren't looking at them '''Kieran: '''I WASN'T. ''Gegi's phone starts ringing and she goes off to answer it 'Cam: '''She's been getting a lot of calls lately '''Lizzy: '''Perhaps she has a boyfriend. Are you jealous Kieri-kun '''Kieran: '''NO I AM NOT ''Gegi returns 'Kieran: '''Everything ok? Gegi-san? '''Gegi: '''Kieran '''Kieran: '''Yeh '''Gegi: '''You never answered my question '''Kieran: '''What are you-Oh ''Kieran lowers his head in embarrassment as Cam and Lizzy continue to tease Later that night 'Damian: '''Sneaking in late again? '''Cam: '''Ah, Akasaka-san, yeh, I just finished up with the woman I met earlier. '''Damian: '''You should be careful. '''Cam: '''Of what '''Damian: '''Other's around you. Someone might get hurt '''Cam: '''How would you know? You never leave your room '''Damian: '''I'm not deaf though, I can still hear what's going on. Kamiigusa-san has a soft spot for you. '''Cam: '''Lizzy-san and I have been friends since childhood, I'd expect nothing less from her. '''Damian: '''I'm talking about more than just a soft spot, if you know what I'm saying '''Cam: '''I know what you're trying to say, If Lizzy wants to confess her feelings then she's welcome too but until she does, I'm not going to change. '''Damian: '''Well, it's your choice. '''Cam: '''And it's none of your business ''On the way to Ikebukero High School - the next day 'Kieran: '''Now, no eating food before we buy it. Understand? '''Gegi: '''Yes. ''Kieran and Gegi spot Ash who is struggling to stay awake 'Kieran: '''Aoyama? ''Ash begins to pass out from exhaustion but Kieran catches her 'Ash: '''Kanda-kun? ''At the park 'Ash: '''Sorry, I must have scared you. '''Kieran: '''Don't you think you're pushing yourself too hard? '''Ash: '''I said I'm fine. I just stood up too fast. ''Ash jumps to her feet 'Ash: '''See? I'm perfectly fine now. '''Kieran: '''Aoyama, can't you ask your parents to send some money if you're having trouble? '''Ash: '''Not really. '''Kieran: '''And why is that? '''Ash: '''Well.... My parents are against me studying to be a voice actress. Especially my dad. They're letting me go to this school so long as I pay for everything myself. If the school calls them, they'll come to take me back. So I can't really ask for any help. '''Kieran: '''Why not come to Krew Hall? It's pretty run down, but the rent is cheap. With more people now, it's pretty lively again. Everyone would be really happy if you moved in. '''Ash: '''Krew Hall.....I never thought about it before. '''Kieran: '''It can get pretty noisy at times but you'll get used to it. The room next to Shiina is empty. '''Gegi: '''Kieran '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Gegi: '''Why didn't you call me by my first name? ''Ash and Kieran looked shocked 'Kieran: '''Why bring that up ''now?! 'Ash: '''By her first name?! '''Gegi: '''I told you to call me "Gegi." ''Kieran begins to get flustered 'Kieran: '''You might not have realised this, but our relationship is kind of a problem! '''Ash: '''Your relationship?! '''Kieran: '''I mean.... '''Gegi: '''You said you'd do it if no one else was around. '''Kieran: '''Someone else ''is ''around! '''Ash: '''What's going on?! Are you in some kind of dubious relationship with her?! '''Kieran: '''Just calm down. Look, now she's misunderst-- ''Kieran turns round to see Gegi sleeping 'Kieran: '''YOU'RE ''SLEEPING?! 'Gegi: '''I'm sleepy. You didn't let me sleep last night. ''Ash screams '''Kieran: '''No, it's not what you thi-- '''Gegi: Kieran, you weren't very good but you kept trying to-- Kieran: '''WOULD YOU BE QUIET FOR A SECOND?! '''Ash: ''You be quiet, Kanda-kun! '''Kieran: '''Why me?! '''Gegi: '''My body hurts because we kept going until morning. '''Ash: '''K-Kanda-kun! Y-you really-- '''Kieran: '''NO! SHE'S TALKING ABOUT A GAME! WE WERE PLAYING A GAME UNTIL MORNING! IT WAS HER FIRST TIME, BUT SOMEHOW SHE WAS REALLY GOOD AT IT-- ''Kieran turns to see Gegi asleep again 'Kieran: '''Wake up! Please wake up! If you don't, I'll die! Come back! '''Ash: '''Kanda-kun... ''Kieran turns nervously towards Ash 'Kieran: '''What is it? '''Ash: '''I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now. Are you two dating? '''Kieran: '''What in the world gave you that idea?! '''Ash: '''The fact that you call each other by your first names, and she said you were her owner before! '''Gegi: '''I went to a love hotel the other week, I stayed with Kieran. '''Kieran: '''EITHER STAY AWAKE OR STAY ASLEEP! PICK ONE! '''Ash: '''NOOOOOO! We're just high-schoolers! L-lewd r-relations like that aren't healthy! '''Kieran: '''There were circumstances! Shiina, back me up here! ''Gegi remains asleep 'Kieran: '''You're supposed to wake up! '''Ash: '''I've got a good idea. '''Kieran: '''What would that be? '''Ash: '''I'll move into Krew Hall and see for myself....if this is all a misunderstanding or not! ''The day before Ash moves in 'Gegi: '''What's this? '''Kieran: '''It's a special melon bun. You can eat it but first Gegi, you need to promise me something. '''Gegi: '''I promise. '''Kieran: '''I haven't even said what it is yet! Okay, look. Aoyama's moving into Krew Hall tomorrow. She'll be able to see how we go about our day. I wake you up in the morning. I prepare your clothes for you. I do your laundry and cook your meals. I wash your panties, fold your panties and choose your panties. Aoyama's a serious person. What would she think if she saw this?! '''Gegi: '"I want to eat an Ultimate Melon Bun." 'Kieran: '''That's what ''you're ''thinking. Don't you get it? She's going to think that we're complete ''freaks ''if she sees any of that. So I want you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself from now on! '''Gegi: '''I will '''Kieran: '''You just want to eat the bun! '''Cam: '''Why don't you two just say you're dating? '''Kieran: '''Please explain the logic behind that. '''Cam: '''If you two were in a relationship, you washing Gegi-chan's panties wouldn't be a big deal. I'm sure Aoyama-san would understand. '''Kieran: '''Wow, Cam-san! You're so smart! NOT A CHANCE IN HELL! '''Cam: '''Wow, you don't usually play along before you snap. '''Gegi: '''I get what you're trying to say. '''Kieran: '''Really? ''Gegi nods 'Gegi: '''Basically.... '''Kieran: '''Yes? '''Gegi: '....In order to keep our secret from Ash... 'Kieran: '''Don't make it sound too suggestive now. '''Gegi: '...we'll just need to... 'Kieran: '''Yes? '''Gegi: '''cut Ash up. ''Cam bursts into laughter 'Cam: '''And here I was suggesting to tell her you're dating! Cut her up?! Seriously?! That's rich! '''Kieran: '''Cam-san, your idea is plan B. My idea will be plan A. '''Gegi: '''Then cutting her up is plan C. ''Kieran looks on in shock as Cam continues to scream with laughter 'Kieran: '''NO! ''Moving in day 'Ash: '''So all I have to do is unpack. I guess it's not so bad here after all. ''Lizzy peeks gleefully around the corner. Ash is then heard screaming and Kieran comes running 'Kieran: '''Aoyama, what's wrong? '''Ash: '''STOP! ''Lizzy is seen going through Ash's boxes, pulling out all of Ash's underwear. 'Ash: '''Please stop, Kamiigusa-senpai! NO! '''Kieran: '''Wow, you're brave '''Lizzy: '''Kieri-kun! Get a load of the kind of stuff Ashin wears! '''Ash: '''Please stop! ''Lizzy throws a pair of panties that falls down and lands in his hands causing him to blush 'Cam: '''The more serious they are, the more aggressive they are behind closed doors. ''Ash snatches her panties back from Kieran 'Ash: '''A friend of mine from back home just gave this to me as a joke for a birthday present! I've never worn it before! '''Lizzy: '''Hey, look! She has one like this too! '''Ash: '''This one is from my friend too! '''Cam: '''That friend of yours has good taste. It's an easy one to take off. ''Lizzy lifts up a teddy bear 'Lizzy: '''This is so cute. I want it! '''Ash: '''That's my best friend! '''Kieran: '''Best friend? '''Gegi: '''Kieran ''Everyone stops and looks towards Gegi 'Kieran: '''You did it again? '''Gegi: '''The tea fell on me. '''Kieran: '''It didn't fall. You spilled it. '''Ash: '''Kanda-kun, Mitaka-senpai! Cover your eyes! '''Cam & Kieran: '''Huh? '''Ash: '''Shiina-san, let's get you changed. '''Kieran: '''Aoyama, wait ''Ash takes Gegi to Gegi's room 'Ash: '''Is this your room, Shiina-san? '''Cam: '''Looks like we're too late '''Kieran: '''In case you didn't know, Aoyama, Shiina's from another planet. ''Ash and Kieran head downstairs 'Ash: '''I knew she was really unique, but I didn't think she was ''that ''unique. But she really is a complete dependent. '''Kieran: '''She's a genius artist, and she's going to debut as a manga author soon. but...um... ''Ash sees the sign "Gegi duty" on the fridge. 'Ash: '''So that's what this meant. I get it now. '''Kieran: '''I knew you-- '''Ash: '''But I won't stand for this! It doesn't matter if you were raised differently. You need to take care of yourself! A girl can't leave her laundry cleaning to a boy! '''Kieran: '''But the only girls at Krew Hall are a lazy-ass teacher and an alien! '''Ash: '''You're forgetting someone! I'll handle Gegi Duty from today on! ''The next day A knock is heard at the door! 'Kieran: '''I'm coming! ''Kieran opens the door '''Kieran: '''Hi ''(thinking) ''oh crap a foreigner '''Kieran: '''I....No....speak....english '''Tori: '''It's ok, I am fluent in Japanese '''Kieran: '''Oh, well, how can I help '''Tori: '''I'm Gegi's friend from England. I've been trying to speak to her for a while now but she never answers my questions on the phone '''Kieran: '''So it was you.... '''Tori: '''Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to let me in? Category:Blog posts